A Problem
by bluerosety
Summary: Tyson has a problem and Kai helps him. [KaTy]
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: **This story is about a person cutting himself. So if you're not comfortable with this topic, _please_ leave. I don't want to upset _anyone_. Also, it's the rating ok?

**Brt: **Hello… again, I wrote yet another story, this story is a personal experience, so yeah. It's going to be weird. Also, it's starts with Tyson's POV, and so _very _light KaTy.

**Disclaimer: **It will never be mine.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

I sat down against the bathtub, my brown eyes staring at the crimson liquid running down my wrist, as it pools besides me. Tinting the white tiles red. I feel light headed, my vision is kind of blurry, and I don't have any strength at all. Yet, I'm still conscious, and it's funny watching how the red blood keeps pumping out of my veins. I would never have thought that I, Tyson, would be cutting myself, but I have. I didn't plan this to happen, it had all been an accident.

I was at the kitchen with Gramps, when I accidentally cut myself cutting some vegetables. Gramps was so freak out when he saw the blood, and he took six minutes to finally get himself under control to help me with the first aid kit.

Problem was, I was already dizzy. The funny part was that I actually _liked_ the feeling of it. Gramps was quick to help me, but after the accident, I wasn't allowed to go near a knife. It was kind of stupid, since my beyblade has a sharp edge, and not to mention the razors and others things that are laying around the dojo. Yet, I kept quiet, not wanting to upset him.

My 'habit' started two month ago, but I started cutting myself in my upper arm. Not wanting to gain unwanted attention. I also bought long sleeves shirts, no one noticed my change of clothes style, and I didn't care… much. When a whole month pass, I found myself cutting deeper, but the peace that come with it was slowly fading. Then last month, I put the sharp edge over my wrist. I hesitated, what if someone needed to use the bathroom?

That was an easy problem to solve. I only had to tell them that I was taking a shower. Every time I did it, I turn the water on, and lock the door. No one noticed either that I was taking too long to get out. I only got out when Kai or the others thought that I had drown, they'll never know how close they were, yet still too far away from the truth.

Right now, I don't know how long it has been, but judging by the now cold water, it was probably more then half an hour.

I sighed and wander what would happen if they find out. How would Max, my best friend, react? What would Ray say? And Kenny, what would he think? They would probably think that I had a problem, that I needed help or something. When I think about it, I really don't care, but with Kai it's another story.

What if he thinks that I'm weak? I mean, he doesn't like weak people, in fact I don't think he likes me at all. A sad story really, since this particular month I was able, funny as it sound, to think about Kai and my feeling towards him. At first I was mad at him because he abandoned us. Well, imagine my surprise when I realize that I wasn't mad at him, but rather towards myself. I wasn't strong enough to make him stay, I couldn't help him, nor could I know what he was thinking. That new piece of information hit me hard, and I cried. Just like the time he left, but now I knew why I was crying. I was sad.

_Sad_, because I wasn't strong enough nor was I much help. I was in love with my captain, and _that _made me sad. All that talk about love being the most beautiful emotion you can experience is -to me- BS. I shudder as cold droplets of water hit me on my back. Damn, the water was cold. I guess its time to get up. Making an effort to stand up I noticed a slight problem. I was too weak to move. Just great, this _couldn't _get any worse!

---Normal POV---

Ray, Max, and the others –by Kai's orders- went to the store to buy some food. Neither of them noticed that the fridge and cabinets were full. The dual-haired teen made his way towards the bathroom, already knowing what to expect. Raising his hand, he knocked three times on the bathroom's door. "Tyson?" there was a muffle curse and slow movements.

"What is it Kai, I'm taking a shower!" the midnight haired teen answered through the door.

"For one hour." there was another curse.

"Well, yeah…" silence descended upon them, but Kai was the one to break it.

"They're gone." Kai stated. He received no answer, "I know what you've been doing." He bluntly said. Still, no respond. His voice held worry, such as his crimson eyes, he sighed.

"Good for you." The respond was an angry and… sad one. Kai swallowed, he wasn't used to this.

"Tyson, I know that I don't have the right to judge you, nor am I good with _certain _emotions. Still, I want to help you if you let me." when he spoke next, his voice was low and pleading, "Tyson, _may _I help you?" silence and the clicking sound of the door unlocking was his answer. Tyson open the door fully, and Kai suppressed a gasp, behind the midnight haired teen, the pool of blood was visible. His crimson eyes then moved from it to Tyson's wrist and saw the crimson liquid.

"So," Tyson began, "you think that you can help me?" the teen's eyes moved to stared directly at brown eyes.

"I _know _that I can help you."

"Wow Kai, you amaze me every time." he shook his head to the sides, but the movement made him dizzy and he fell forward, luckily Kai was able to catch him. Now, Tyson's blood was at the sides of his pants. "Jeez… thanks buddy," his words were merely a whispered. Kai knew that Tyson was about to lose consciousness. "…You're a… great friend Kai… you know that?" the dual-haired teen smiled a small smile.

"Yeah I know."

"Good." With that, the teen slumped fully on Kai and welcomed the darkness that consumed him.

"Yes Ty, I know that I'm a _great_ friend," he looked at Tyson with sad eyes, "but maybe, if I gather enough courage just like today. I'll be able to tell you exactly how I feel." He picked Tyson up and went in to his room to help his friend, laying him down Kai sat at his side and brushed the dark blue bangs out of Tyson's face. "But if this is the only way to show you how much I love you, then so be it." he lean down and kissed Tyson's forehead, standing up he saw his friend's pale face and went to get the first aid kit. Knowing, full well that not only had Tyson trusted him with his secret, but also he had put his own life on Kai's hands, and that made Kai's heart filled with hope.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Brt: **So, you like? Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading, now should I continue or just leave it as a one-shot? C-ya, in my other fics! ;D


	2. Chapter 2

"Tyson! Kai, we're back!" the blond shouted, as he helped Hilary with the bags of groceries. However, he received no answer. "That's strange, I wander where they are." he ponder, putting the bags on the kitchen table. The brunette girl glanced at the clock.

"Sorry guys, but I have to go. I promised my parents that I wouldn't be late for dinner." They bid goodbye, and she left. Ray opened the fridge's door and paused, the fridge was full of food. _'What the hell?'_

"Hey Ray."

"Yes?"

"I'm going to find Ty-" but his sentence was interrupted by their captain's voice.

"Don't bother, Kinomiya is asleep. So, don't bother him." Ray frown with worry.

"Is he alright?" the dual-haired teen didn't even glance as he spoke.

"Yes, he's only sleeping. I'm going to be in my room, and don't bother me." he was about to exit the kitchen, when the phone rang. The Chinese picked the phone up.

"Hello?" on the other line, Mr. Dickenson's voice was heard.

"_Hello Ray, may I speak with Kai?"_ The longhaired teen glanced at his captain, who merely nodded. Ray walked towards Kai, and handed him the phone.

"What is it Mr. Dickenson."

"_I wanted to speak with you in private."_

"Fine, where?"

"_Tomorrow, at ten in my office."_

"I'll be there." Kai said and hanged up before the old man could say goodbye. He then tossed the phone back at Ray, "don't bother me." he stated firmly and left.

"I wander what's wrong with him?" Max said worry. Ray didn't say anything, and turned to stare at the clock, which displayed six-forty. He wanted to know whyTyson would go to sleep so early. _I hope he's ok. _He thought as he began to put the extra food away.

* * *

Kai was about to slam his door shut, when he remembered that he had a guest in his bed. So instead, he closed the door slowly, and locked it, not wanting for any unexpected visitors. He then proceeded to walk towards the bed, and was surprised to see Tyson's brown eyes open staring at nothing in particular. Then his gaze moved towards Kai. "Hey."

"Hi." Tyson raised his now bandage right arm and smiled, a smiled of self disgust and pain.

"Are you going to tell them?" his voice was empty form any kind of emotion. Kai merely shook his head.

"No, unless you want me to tell them." Tyson's eyes filled with surprised, but were quickly replaced by emptiness.

"Perhaps, we could leave it as a secret."

* * *

Tyson wasn't sure what time it was, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room. When he looked out the window, it was already dark. _Oh yeah, I made a stupid choice. _He thought as he put his right arm on his forehead, he stayed like that, only staring at the white bandage, remembering the day's events. He sighed, and moved his gaze around the clean room. Only to stopped them when he saw Kai sleeping at his desk. A sad smile formed on his tan face.

"Kai?" Tyson was shock to see the dual-haired teen promptly standing up, and was at his side in record time. At that, the midnight haired teen couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's actions.

"Tyson, are you ok?" worry was writing all over Kai's face.

"Yes Kai, I'm not sick you know."

"But you're not well." Kai hit himself mentally, how could he had said that! But Tyson said nothing, "Tyson!" Kai exclaimed, taking a hold of Tyson's right hand. The midnight haired teen's eyes widen seeing that blood was tainting the white bandage. "How deep did you cut yourself?" the dual-haired teen questioned softly.

"How the hell should you I know? I didn't take a ruler and measured it!" Tyson said taking his hand back, he didn't know why he was angry, but he did know that he couldn't stay here. Near Kai, nor could he see Kai's crimson eyes filled with worry, sympathy directly at him.

"Where are you going?" Kai question, walking towards Tyson and putting his hand on Tyson's shoulder. The midnight haired teen shrugged the hand away, and without turning around he answered.

"I'm going towards my room," he said, unlocking the door and opened it. "Goodnight Kai." and he left. Leaving the dual-haired teen standing there, at lastKai closed the door and went towards his bed. The teen collapsed on his bed, putting his hand on his head, he knew that Tyson needed help, but he couldn't help him by just telling him to stop and listen. Tyson right now needed someone to listen at his problems. A_nd that someone is going to be me._Hethought.

"Tyson." If someone had heard him, they wouldn't believe how much emotion the teen had put on that single name.

**

* * *

Brt: Done, and I'm sorry if the chapters are short, but all of them will be. I think. Thank-you for reviewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

_Stupid Kai, _Tyson thought as he closed the bathroom's door and locked it, _I can take care of myself_. Instead of going to his room, he had instead headed towards the bathroom, knowing full well that his grandfather had extra bandages in the cabinet. Besides, he needed to change the bloody ones. He stood in front of the mirror and shuddered, he couldn't recognize himself. His usual tan skin was paler, and he was thinner. His brown eyes were dull and empty, how could he let himself go like this? Had the others not noticed?

Apparently not, only Kai had. Did Kai really care for him? Or was it because he was a team member? Was it because he was the captain? The teen shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, no point in trying to answer those stupid questions. He reached with his left -scar free- arm, and opened the wooden cabinet, only to freeze. Besides the white clean bandages, there was a razor blade, but not just any razor blade; it was the same one he had used recently.

He reached for the bandages, taking the razor with them. _Silly Kai, if you want to get rid of the problem, you first need to get rid of the source. _He thought as he removed the –now soaked- bandages. He cleaned the cut, and noticed that he had indeed cut a bit too deep. He briefly wandered if he would need stitches. He carefully wrapped his right hand, which was a difficult task, seeing as he was doing it with his left hand. It took several tries, but after the four one, he was successful.

He then took the silver color razor and lifted his yellow long sleeve of his left arm, but before the razor could touch his skin, he stopped. Kai –not doubt- had probably checked his left arm to see if he had cut himself there too. _Stupid Kai, _he curse, _why do you care so much?_ Tyson didn't know why he was mad, or why his anger was towards Kai, but he did knew that he needed to do the only thing he knew how to release all the emotions. He needed to cut himself.

Tyson knew that Kai had most likely had counted the scars visible on his right arm, seven in all. He then lifted the hem of his yellow shirt and got some paper towels. The teen then with his right hand grabbed the razor, and putted against his left side. Using his left hand, he put the paper towels on his side, making sure that no blood would stain his pants. Then slowly he put some pressure on the blade and being careful to not cut too deep, he proceeded to slide the blade across his side.

He watched as the crimson blood run down his side, he watch as the paper towels turn a red color. His side now hurt, but to him, it was a pain that he enjoyed.

* * *

Kai lay awake on his bed, unable to fall asleep. His thoughts were filled with questions about Tyson, and his motives for doing the things he did. Was Tyson sad, lonely? Why would he do it? Questions without answer were filling his head, but what could he possibly do about it? Would he be able to help the one he loved? Was his love even possible? The older teen sighed, _maybe I need to apologize. _He thought, but apologized for what? Trying to help, falling in love, for caring? Which one was it?

The dual-haired teen stood from his bed, he opened his door and headed towards Tyson's room. Reaching his teammate's door, he noticed the lights were off. _Maybe he's asleep. _He reached for the knob and opened it, inside the bed was made. Panic filled him immediately, _didn't Tyson said that he was going to his room?_ Before he could answer his own question, he was already heading towards the only place that he could think about, the bathroom. When he got near, he saw the lights on, and was about to open the door, but stopped himself. Tyson wouldn't appreciate his intrusion, besides Tyson trusted him. Instead he knocked. After a minute, Tyson opened the door.

"What do you want?" both teens cringe at the harsh tone. Kai stared at him with his crimson eyes, which reminded Tyson about blood, his blood. The midnight haired teen rolled his eyes, seeing the unspoken question. "I was just changing the bandages." And to prove his point, the teen lifted his right sleeve, and showed him the white clean bandage. "I don't need someone to look after me 24/7."

"Maybe you do." Kai regretted the words right after he had spoken them, even though they were spoken in a whispered. Tyson had heard them clear as day. Not wanting to glance at his captain any longer, the midnight haired teen brushed past him. He walked a few steps before stopping, and without turning around he spoke.

"Kai, I want you to forget everything that has happen this couple of hours. I want you to not interfere in my own business. Understand." His tone was firm and demanding, but inside he was crying for help, he knew that he needed it, but was too proud to admit it. Kai's only response was shaking his head, and a silent _no._ Tyson stiffen with shock, "Fine, it's your time. A time that is being wasted." With that he was gone.

_

* * *

Damn you Kai, Tyson lay on his bed, cheeks stain with tears, __why do you have to be so persistent! _The short relief was gone, the peace had also disappeared. It had left him alone to deal with his own problems, and a new scar to prove it.Tyson lay on his bed, cheeks stain with tears, The short relief was gone, the peace had also disappeared. It had left him alone to deal with his own problems, and a new scar to prove it.

* * *

Kai slammed his door shut and lock it, not caring if his remaining teammates heard. He wasn't in the mood to deal with them, he wasn't even sure that he wanted to see Mr. Dickenson in the morning. He just wanted to help his friend and secret crush. How could he show him that it wasn't a waste of time? How can he show his love? He wanted Tyson's affection, warm, trust, and especially his love. Not matter what it took.**

* * *

Brt: I hope you like it, thank-you for reviewing and reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

Brown eyes blinked open, Tyson moved to his side and wince in pain, which quickly remained him about yesterday. He then turned his gaze towards his clock, and blinked in surprise: 10: 36. _Wasn't practice schedule for eight? _He thought as he stood from his bed, he then went to the bathroom to get ready. He turn on the hot water and went towards the cabinet to grab his toothbrush, he open it and was shock to see the same blade. He was sure that Kai had hiding it yesterday, or so he thought.

_Are you testing me?_ He asked while taking the blade, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Tyson?" it was Ray, "are you ok?" The midnight haired teen froze.

"Yeah Ray, why do you ask?" he voice was calm and steady.

"Well, yesterday Kai told us that you had gone to sleep early, so we were wandering if you were ok. Are you sick?" Tyson's heart pounded against his chest. When he heard the part where Kai had told them something, his heart had skipped a beat. _I guess you kept the promise._ He sighed in relief.

"I'm fine Ray, don't worry."

"Alright, well I'm going to do some chores, make sure you eat something, ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." Tyson heard Ray leaving, he took a look of the blade and he put it back in the cabinet, _I guess you win this one, Kai. _

* * *

"So, Kai, what do you say?" the dual-haired teen only stared at the old man seated behind the desk. Mr. Dickenson had asked for Kai to meet him, and now that he had said his plan to the teen. Kai was pondering about it; he stood from his chair and headed towards the door.

"I'll ask my team about it." And say that he left. Kai walked down the stairs, not taking the elevator, to have more time to think about Mr. Dickenson's plan. _What am I suppose to do?_ He went through the double doors and headed towards the direction of the bridge.

* * *

Tyson entered the kitchen, Ray was washing the dishes, "Hey Tyson, want to eat something?"

"No thanks, I'll just drink some juice." Ray turned from the dirty dishes to stare at his friend.

"Are you sure, I can make you something if you're hungry." Tyson waved his hand, and took a clean glass and took out the juice carton.

"That's ok, I'm not hungry. Where's everybody?"

"Max went to visit his dad, Kenny and Hilary haven't shown up yet, and Kai went to talk to Mr. Dickenson."

"Oh really, what for?" The raven-haired teen shrugged his shoulder, and turn to his task.

"Who knows." Tyson put the juice back in the fridge, and handed the glass to Ray. "Where are you going?" Ray asked, seeing that Tyson was wearing a sweater.

"Out, I'll be back." The teen heard the door sliding and closing. _I wonder if he's really ok._ He finished the last of the work in the kitchen, and decided to put the dirty clothes in the washer. Ray first went and grabbed both Tyson and Max's clothes, done that he headed towards Kai's room. Opening the door, he quickly grabbed the clothes in the basket and was about to head out, when something caught his eye.

A pant's leg was half way in the closet. _Jeez Kai, couldn't you even clean your own closet?_ He sighed and put the clothes on the bed, then he open the closet door and took out the pants with a shirt. He was about to put it with the other clothes when he saw something dark on the side of the pants. Ray couldn't be sure what it was because the pants were also dark, but when he took a look at the shirt, he saw the same dark stain. _Blood?_

* * *

Tyson walked even though he was tired, _Damn, I should have eaten something, now the only thing I want to do is sleep. _He also knew that not eating and the fact that he had cut himself wasn't helping at all. He wonder if Kai hadn't help him back then, and he had just stay there without doing nothing, would he had died? _Seriously, I don't understand you, Kai._

"Tyson?" speaking of him, Tyson gaze at crimson eyes.

"Hey Kai."

"Where are you going?" Kai tried hard enough for his voice to not sound with all the worry he was feeling, he wanted Tyson to know that he cared of him but wouldn't push it. That's the reason he didn't throw away the blade, hoping that Tyson would understand, without taking it the wrong way.

"No where, I heard that you went to talk to Mr. Dickenson, what did he said?" Kai sighed.

"It seems that he's planning another tournament, this one to raise money. It seems that the BBA is running low of it, with all the tracking down and the business with Voltaire that is."

"I see, so are we participating?" that was the problem Kai was having.

"…Y-yes." Because of his hesitation, Tyson was able to know why he was troubled.

"I want to beybattle." Kai's thoughts were racing, part of him already knew that Tyson would want to battle, not caring for his health. Another wanted to believe that he could convince him. "When is it?"

"Tomorrow, we are only battling one team, three will participate. We only need two to win, the last one doesn't matter." Kai was glad that they only had to battle one team, but whom?

"I'll beybattle, is that ok with you." Kai wanted to say no, but Tyson would be mad, and besides he knew that Tyson would battle even if he didn't approve of it.

"That is fine… just be careful." Tyson nodded and turn back to head back to the dojo, he wanted to sleep. "Tyson wait!" say teen turned and blink in surprise as Kai handed him a notebook.

"What's this for?"

"You don't want to go to a hospital, right?"

"You're damn right!" Kai didn't back down.

"In that case, that is for you to write what you're feeling, it helps you." (1)

"In other words, it's a diary?"

"Call it what you want." Tyson stared at the notebook, then his gaze turn to Kai, who return the gaze.

"Fine, come on lets go back, I'm hungry." Kai couldn't help but let a small smile show in his pale face and he wonder if that was how it was suppose to be. With Tyson leading, and he following, in any case he would help Tyson.

* * *

(1) At least that's what the doc told me.

**Brt:** Thank-you for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

"That's awesome! I can't believe we're beybattling again!" Max exclaimed, "it's been awhile since we had a good match, so who is our opponent?" they were seated on the table, eating dinner when Kai explain to them about Mr. Dickenson's idea.

"I don't know." Kai stated, glancing several times towards Tyson, whom hardly ate at all. Ray was the only one to noticed it.

"So, whose going to battle?" Ray asked, "you said that the four match doesn't matter." the dual-haired teen sighed. He was getting tired, Tyson was looking even paler.

_I hope he'll get better. _The Russian teen thought before answering Ray's question, "Tyson is battling the first match." to that, even Tyson was surprised to hear it. "I don't care who battles the other two." _Right now all I care is about Tyson._ After they decided that Ray would take the second battle, and now it left for Max and Kai to decide who would battle last.

"Excuse me," Tyson stood from his seat, "I'm going to sleep."and he left.

"I guess, I'll go to sleep too. Goodnight!" Max announced, and left. Kai also stood to leave, but Ray stopped him.

"Kai, I need to talk to you." Kai, however, didn't stop. "What is wrong with you!" Ray stood from his seat and stopped Kai, by putting a hand on his shoulder. Which was quickly shrugged away.

"...Nothing, get some rest, after all tomorrow we have a match." and that was the end of the conversation.

* * *

Tyson put away the now clean blade, and he lowered his shirt down. The last scar was already heal, and the new one was just above it. He was calm, and happy that the scar in his right wrist was almost heal, and to not take a risk -more than he has already taken- he put a band-aid on it. _Kai shouldn't think too highly of me. _

As he stepped out of the bathroom, he came face-to-face with Ray. "Tyson, can I talk to you?" he asked in a serious tone, and the midnight haired teen could only nod.

* * *

Kai laid in his bed, his mind focusing on Tyson. _Why does Ty look so weak? _He thought as he closed his eyes, _I thought that he was getting better... could it be that... no... i can't think that, I trust Tyson. _Yet, deep in his mind he knew that he was wrong, _deadly _wrong. Even though part of him knew it, he still refused to accept it.

He then thought about the matches for tomorrow, the teams -he knew- had probably train more than last year. Even though it was just to raise money, not to mention that the people will expect a great battle from the champions. He just hope that Tyson wouldn't push himself over the limit. _What can I do? _

* * *

Ray and Tyson were seated on the porch outside, the stars shone brightly, and the moon was out. It was a peaceful scenery, expect that the wind blew cold air, and Tyson was cold. Ray, however, didn't seemed to mind. "Tyson."

"Yes?" he truly wanted to know why Ray sounded so serious.

"Have you noticed Kai's strange behavior lately?" that somehow didn't surprise him.

"...No," he lied, "why do you ask?" Ray sighed, and Tyson saw that in his golden eyes there was a strange emotion, fill both with sadness and concern, and another emotion that Tyson couldn't -or rather, wouldn't- identified.

"Today," the long raven-haired teen began, "I was in Kai's room, and I found his shirt and pants with some blood. I don't what happen though." Tyson stayed silent, his mind all ready telling him the reason for the blood, or rather _his b_lood. The midnight haired teen faked a yawn.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kai is fine. I'm going to sleep, goodnight Ray."

"Goodnight." Tyson stood and started to walk away from his friend, then he stopped and without turning around, he asked a question that he already knew the answer to.

"Why do you care?"

* * *

The midnight haired teen closed his bedroom door shut, tears threating to fall over his tightly shut eyes. _I'm such an idiot, I knew it... and I just..._ he thought as he slid down to the floor, sobs shaking his whole body. _Damn it all._ His thoughts then focused on the blade that was at the cabinet, and he stood. As he turned to the door, his red eyes caught a glimpse of red on his bed. The notebook

He crossed his bedroom towards the bed, and took the red notebook. He then grabbed a pencil from his desk and sat on his chair...

_October 2, 2003._

_I can't believe that I'm actually writing in this stupid thing. I don't even know if it's going to help me. All I know is that my heart hurts. A lot. Stupid Kai, why do you care? A simple question that Ray was able to answer with four damn words. Four fucking words that hurt more than a stupid blade. I hate you Kai, hate you because you care, giving me false hopes. Hopes that I stupidly fall for, your words, and your trust. I'll like to tell you that you shouldn't put that kind of trust in me, but I won't. Only because I'm selfish and I don't want to see you care for another, like you're caring for me. I don't want to hear those three words come out of your lips for another. Kai, I love you... and I won't let anyone have you..._

"_Why do you care?"_

"_...Because, I... Love him." _

_Tyson Kinomiya._

**

* * *

Brt: Ha, I added a twist, and no this is not a RaKai story. It's still a KaTy. Probably, a lot of people already know where I'm going with this, and to those people, you'll get a cookie! -I was depress when writing this- Thanks for reviewing.**


	6. Chapter 6

_October 3, 2003._

_It's night outside, at least that's what I think. I haven't been able to sleep at all, a very bad thing too, considering today, or tomorrow, I'm still not sure if it's morning. We're battling another team, Ray's words keep repeating over my mind, I want to stop it, but they won't leave me alone. I wonder how he made it easy to just say that simple, yet meaningful, phrase. I feel even worse, and writing it in this notebook is making it much more worse. I can't express myself, the way I want to... or is it that my feelings are not sincere? What are my feelings for Kai?_

_Tyson Kinomiya. _

* * *

The team walked to the stage, ready to hear Mr. Dickenson's explanation. The teams that were present were, the White Tigers, Allstarz, Bladebreakers, and the Demolition Boys. The chairman of the BBA took the stage and waited patiently for the audience to quiet down. "Thank-you all for coming today," he began, "today's matches will be friendly ones, no title is being given. I would also say thank-you to the teams that were able to come today at such short notice, thank-you all and lets begin!" the audience clapped and screamed with enthusiasm. 

"Alright ladies and gentlemen," Jazzmin starts, "lets us begin the first match against the Demolition Boys vs. the Bladebreakers!" Kai's heart skipped a beat, and he turn to stare at Tyson, whom looked like he was about to fall any minute now. "Playing first from the Bladebreakers' is Tyson!" the audience clapped and cheered, "And from the Demolition Boys' their very own captain, Tala!"

Both teens stepped up the beystadium, lunchers ready in hand, blades on the other. "Nice to see you again, Tyson." Tala greeted.

"Same here Tala, I hope you're ready to lose to me once again."

"In your dreams Kinomiya." they position ready to start.

"Three, two, one... let it rip!" they both said in union, Kai couldn't help but noticed that the last word disturbed him, how ironic was it that they were the same letters that people put in a tomb stone?

"Wow, folks, neither player has wasted any time to start bashing each other! Its seems that their last battle was not enough for either of them!" both blades crushed and smash each other, neither giving up, but Kai noticed that Tyson's speed was decreasing, and he was having trouble breathing.

_Tyson... stop, you can't win like this! _He thought as he watched the battle, unable to do anything about it. _What can I do? Nothing? _He question.

"I thought that you were going to put up a fight, I guess I was wrong." Tala said.

_Damn, _Tyson thought, _at this rate... I'll lose. _

"It's seems that Tyson is about to lose this one folks!" the announcer said.

"What's wrong with Tyson?" Max asked, "He isn't fighting back!"

"His speed is also decreasing." Ray pointed out, "at this rate, he's going to lose the match!"

"Come on Tyson!" Kai surprised them by encouraging Tyson, "you can defeat him!" Tala, surprise to hear his former teammate actually cheering Tyson up, made him lose focus on his attack. This small mistake was all Tyson needed to gather enough strength to call out Dragoon.

"Dragoon! Final attack!" the gray blade suddenly picked up speed, the wind tornado forming, and slamming hard on the blue blade, sending it pass his owner.

"That's it folks! Tyson wins the first round!" the audience cheered and Tyson walked down the steps.

"Awesome battle Ty!" Max congratulated his friend.

"It was nothing," he lied, all he wanted right now was to lay down, and stay down. "I'm going back to the locker room, good luck with your battles." he stated tiredly.

"Are you OK?" Ray asked him.

"Yeah, only that the battle really took a lot of me." he faked a laugh, hoping to fool them, but he knew that Kai wasn't going to fall for that. "I'll see you later." he left, leaving two of his friends confuse, while one was beyond worry.

Kai stared at the midnight haired teen as he disappeared from view. His instincts telling him to go after the teen, but if he did that, his teammates would get suspicious. _It's a secret... _he replay on his mind... _Tyson._

_

* * *

I think I over did it._ Tyson thought as he lean on the wall for support. _Damn, I almost lost. _He kept walking, until he reached their temporary locker room, and his vision become blurry, it also took all his will power, and strength to keep himself on his feet. _I'm... very tired..._ he thought as his knees gave way, sending him down to the cold floor. 

"Tyson!" someone exclaimed, and the teen acknowledge someone cradling him, and calling his name as he welcomed the darkness that consumed him.

**

* * *

Brt: Done with another chapter, yep is very short. **Red** is beginning to think that I should probably stop writing it. She thinks that I'm getting depressed -sweat-drops- But don't worry, I'll finish it... thanks for reading and reviewing. Good night... or is it morning? ;D**


	7. Chapter 7

Kai wanted to follow Tyson, but knew that he couldn't. "OK, could our next opponents please come up the stage?" DJ said, and Spencer stood and walked towards the dish. And to everyone's surprise, Kai was also already walking towards it.

"Wasn't my turn next?" Max asked Ray, while pointing at himself.

"Um, well I guess it's OK. Kai vs. Spencer!" DJ announce and the audience cheered.

"I'm going to get Tyson." Ray said as he waved at Max.

"OK, hurry the battle it's starting." the blond called after hie friend, and he turned t see Kai battling with Spencer.

_

* * *

I wonder what's wrong with Tyson._ Ray thought as he run down the hall towards their locker room, just as he was near it he saw Tyson falling to the floor. "Tyson!" he yell, as he picked up the fainted teen, "What's wrong? Wake up Tyson!" he tried waking Tyson up by shaking him but with no luck. What do I do? Oh God, what's happening? He thought. "Can someone please help me!" he yell, not knowing what to do. Just then, a member of the security group saw them 

"Hey kid, what's wrong?" he asked as he lean down to look at Tyson.

"I don't know, but please call someone!" Ray said, trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong with his friend. _What's wrong?_

* * *

He could hear a steady beeping sound, as Tyson opened his eyes and let them adjust to the darkness of the room. He already knew that he was in a hospital room. _Damn, what happen? _He thought as he tried to remember the events. Just then, the door open and in came Kai, expression unreadable. "Kai?" Tyson tried to ask his captain what had happen, but Kai cut him off. 

"I won my battle." he said, voice monotone as always. He walked towards Tyson, and stopped besides the bed.

"That's good." Tyson said, unable to tell if Kai was mad at him, or what. "Who-" but once again, Kai cut him off.

"Ray found you, and called for help." Kai was answering his unfinished questions.

_So, does that mean the others know? _The midnight haired teen was thought to himself.

"They still don't know." Kai startle him out of his musing, his captain was beginning to scare him. "I told them that you had fainted from exhaustion and lack of food." as he said it, he sat on the bed, bangs covering his eyes, making it difficult for Tyson to tell Kai's expression.

"What did the-"

"-doctor said?" Kai, again finished his question and Tyson was getting a bit angry, who did Kai think he was? "That you fainted from blood loss and exhaustion. Did you know that it was hard to find your blood type?" (1) he question him sighing, "He also question your scars, the old ones and the _newly _ones." now Tyson could clearly hear the anger in Kai's voice. "I let you battle, because you told me that you wouldn't push yourself... yet you did."

"I wanted to win." Tyson said it, without thinking about it. And Kai turned to glared at him, and without warning he grabbed Tyson by the shoulders, pinning him further into the bed.

"Tyson, you told me that winning wasn't everything!" he said, his crimson eyes flashing with worry but mostly anger. "What you did out there was unnecessary! That battle didn't matter!" he said as he gripped Tyson's shoulder harder, making Tyson cringe with pain.

"Kai, stop it hurts." the teen said as Kai just stared at him.

"Oh, so you're telling me that it hurts _more _than cutting yourself!" Kai knew, and wanted to stop talking, but he just couldn't understand why Tyson would push himself so hard. "Why do you do it?" he asked a bit softer than before, yet as demanding. Yet, Tyson stayed quiet, shock to hear Kai talk in that way to him. Suddenly, Kai let go of him and he headed towards the door. "The others are coming to see tomorrow, and I'm sorry... for trusting you so much." (2) and he closed the door behind him, letting Tyson in a swirl of emotions. He at first wanted to yell back at Kai, but then felt like crying and running away, like he had always done.

_Why do you do it? _In truth, he didn't know _why _he did it, either way, he knew that making Kai trust him again would be difficult.

_Besides, it's all his fault I didn't tell him to be sorry for me. _Tyson thought, as he closed his eyes. "'Stick and stones may brake my bones, but words will never hurt me.'" he quoted, "yeah right, what a waste of words." because in truth, Kai's words had hurt more than the cuts themselves.

**

* * *

1:** My friend told me, that it was hard to find my blood type, he was super mad with me. (How was I suppose to know that walking for fifteen minutes would have sent me to the hospital!). 

**2:** When he told me that, I started crying so bad. I was so ashame. (Bows head).

**Brt: **I'm super sorry for not updating, but I needed time to stop writing for my stories, especially this one. I also had a hard time convincing **Red **to let write this chapter. -sweat-drops- Thankfully, the friend who helped me with my problem helped in encourage me, and convinced **Red **into letting me. Anyways, Thank-you for reading and reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

"I wonder what's wrong with Kai." Ray mused to himself, as he and the others walked inside the hospital towards Tyson's room. Max turned to stared at him.

"What are you saying, Ray! Tyson is the one in the hospital not Kai!" he exclaimed, as they reached the room, and saw Kai leaning against the wall, he looked deep in thought. "Hi, Kai!" The blond greeted, as he completely missed the annoyed look on Kai's face. "you're sure early today! Have you seen Tyson yet?" he asked him, and Kai moved away from the wall.

"Yes, and I'm leaving." He stated and walked pass them.

"I wonder what's up with him." Hilary said, and all missed the concerned look on Ray's face.

"Leave him alone." He told them, "come on, we came to say hi to Tyson." He said, and knocked on the door, and when he heard Tyson replied, he opened the door and they stepped inside.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Max asked, as he offered Tyson a warm smile.

"I'm fine." Was the short replied from the midnight-haired teen.

"We heard that you collapse from lack of food." Hilary informed him, "and here I thought you needed to eat less." She said, and Tyson glared at her, not finding the joke funny at all. "Jeez, sorry." She said.

"When are you getting release?" Kenny asked him.

"The doctor said that tomorrow morning I could go." Kenny nodded.

"Then I guess we'll came for you tomorrow." He said, and Tyson shook his head.

"No need," he began, "I need to think about something." He said, as he lowered his head, and the others looked at each other. Ray, who was standing close to the door, suddenly spoke.

"Guys, I need to go and take care of something." He explain, and the others didn't asked him, as he opened the door and left.

* * *

Kai collapse on his bed, after he had finished taking a shower and changing clothes. And he was soon asleep. He was awaked however, by several knocks on his door, and he sleepily went to answered it, only to discover that the one knocking was Ray. "What is it?" he asked him, and the other teen looked nervous. 

"I was just wondering if you were OK." Ray told him, and Kai raised a brow. "I mean, you have been acting strange, and Tyson too." He explained further, seeing Kai's confuse expression. Kai in turn run a hand through his messed up hair and sighed.

"I'm fine, and Tyson always acts strange." He lied, "thanks anyways." He added, seeing the doubtful expression of the other teen. Ray sighed, totally knowing that Kai was been stubborn, as usual.

"Alright then, but if you need to talk to someone, I'm here." He said, and he left. Kai closed the door and lean on it. He knew that even though he wanted to say what was happening to someone, he couldn't and would not say anything; that had been the promised he had made to Tyson.

_Damn it Tyson, you're being stubborn again! _Kai thought, and he smiled fondly, _I guess that's something we have in common._

* * *

Tyson stayed awake, listening to the beeping sound of the machine next to him. He was getting quite annoyed of it, and he was happy that he would be out of the hospital tomorrow, but flashes of his and Kai's conversation would appear and ruin his happy mood. He also had to admit that Kai was right. Even though he hated to admit it. 

"What do I do now?" he asked himself, as he saw the clock change over to two o'clock in the morning, "now I can't even sleep!" he cried in frustration. _This is going to be a long night. _He thought, as he saw the clock change to 2:01 AM.

* * *

Kai awoke, finding out that he had slept all day and through the night. He looked at his clock which read 5:47 AM. He stood, and went to take a shower, there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. As he brush his teeth, he threw the blade in the waste basket and put on a jacket and left the dojo, he needed to clear his mind; a fine mist was covering everything. As he walked along side the river, he saw a person lying on the grass, as he walked closer he was surprise to see that it was Tyson. 

"Tyson?" he called to him, and the teen slowly opened his eyes.

"…Kai? What are you doing here?" he asked him, and Kai sat besides him.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Kai said, and there was a long pause before Tyson spoke.

"I'm sorry." He said, and Kai almost missed the quiet whispered. Kai shook his head.

"…Tyson?" Kai began, and the shorter teen turned his head a little to see Kai.

"What is it?" he asked him, and Kai found himself leaning close to the midnight-haired teen, they were so close that they were able to feel each others' breathe. _What is he thinking? _Tyson thought, but his thoughts were interrupted by Kai closing the gap between them. It was a simple touch of lips, but it was enough to make both teens forget about their current problems.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Brt: **There's finally a KaTy moment, took long enough, ne? But don't let this fool ya, the story is far from over. ;) Anyways, thanks for reading and reviewing!


End file.
